Card games, using either physical or virtual playing cards, remain a fundamental source of entertainment. Blackjack in particular is a very popular card game. In many variations, however, blackjack and other types of table games do not provide as much volatility or opportunities to affect the game as some players would prefer. Nor do most variations provide opportunities for players to increase their chances of winning the game. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved system of facilitating table games (e.g., a blackjack game) that increases the volatility and/or number of opportunities for players to affect the game, thereby increasing the enjoyment of the games for many players and attracting additional players to the games.